Lonely
by Moony Ju
Summary: Uma lembrança insiste em atormentálo. Mas a falta de outras lembranças é ainda pior. Oneshot.


**Título:** Lonely  
**Autor:** Moony Ju  
**Sinopse:** Uma lembrança insiste em atormentá-lo. Mas a falta de outras lembranças é ainda pior.  
**Shipper:** Sem shipper  
**Classificação:** G  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Spoilers:** EdP  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português

* * *

**Lonely **

"_Lílian, leve Harry e vá! __É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso..."._

_Os ruídos de alguém saindo aos tropeços de uma sala... uma porta se escancarando – uma gargalhada aguda..._

"_O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!"_

"_Afaste-se sua tola... afaste-se agora..."._

"_O Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele..."._

"_Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade..."._

Harry acordou assustado. Esse mesmo pesadelo, com os últimos momentos de seus pais, o vinha o assombrando há semanas. Mas não conseguia entender o porquê.

Voldemort estava derrotado, os dementadores confinados em uma ilha. Por que tinha que se lembrar de momentos tão angustiantes?

Levantou da cama, ignorando o frio de dezembro. Precisava tomar um copo d'água para tentar se acalmar.

O único som que era ouvido eram os ecos dos seus passos pelo corredor de Grimmauld Place. Estava completamente sozinho ali, mais do que já estivera em qualquer outro momento.

Passando pela sala, viu uma réstia de fogo na lareira, e com uma simples aceno da varinha, labaredas iluminaram as paredes e móveis da sala. Em especial, uma pequena estante que nunca tinha reparado.

Sentindo-se aquecido e ainda mais desperto, foi ver se encontrava algo interessante ali dentro.

E, entre teias de aranha e muito pó, Harry encontrou um velho álbum de fotografias, que parecia ter sido muito manuseado. No canto inferior da capa de couro estavam as iniciais "SB".

Sirius Black.

O coração de Harry deu um pulo.

Aquele era o álbum de fotografias do seu padrinho!

Bateu bastante no álbum, até tirar todo o pó acumulado nele, e foi sentar-se perto do fogo para olhar as fotos.

A primeira foto mostrava quatro garotos de 11 anos, fazendo várias caretas, e empurrando um ao outro na foto. Os Marotos.

Harry foi passando lentamente as páginas, olhando mais detidamente para as fotos em que seu pai aparecia, e eram muitas!

E então apareceu.

A primeira foto de seus pais juntos. Na foto eles deveriam ter 17 anos, e pareciam muito felizes juntos. Harry sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, e tentando ignorar o vazio que sentia, passou várias páginas de uma vez.

Mas foi pior.

No foto, Lílian e Tiago adultos irradiando felicidade brincavam com o bebê que estava no chão. Brincavam com ele.

Não conseguiu impedir aquela lágrima solitária de cair, seus olhos não desviavam daquela foto que transmitia felicidade. Mas dentro de si só sentia o vazio, a dor.

"Como posso sentir tanta falta de algo que não me lembro?", murmurou para si, enquanto passava a mão na foto, tentando sentir os pais. Mas só sentia o papel frio sob seus dedos.

Por que sua família teve que morrer?

Primeiro seus pais, depois Sirius...

Não teve oportunidade de receber um abraço de conforto de sua mãe, ou ouvir conselhos do seu pai. Sempre esteve sozinho.

Invejou Duda quando era criança, por ele ter pais, e por um tempo desejou que seus tios também gostassem dele. Depois, em Hogwarts, invejou Rony, por ter aquela família numerosa e amorosa.

Mas seu coração não podia mais ser embalado pelas vozes de seus pais. Ele não podia mais receber um beijo de boa-noite, ou mesmo ser abraçado em braços protetores.

Sempre esteve sozinho.

O mais triste é que não tinha lembranças de seus pais, a não ser algumas poucas memórias que outra pessoa resolvera dividir com ele.

Olhando para a próxima foto, Harry viu seu pai e Sirius, um de cada lado de um bebê, que sabia ser ele, em frente a uma bela casa com jardim.

Aquela deveria ser a sua casa em Godric's Hollow, onde morara até Voldemort destruir sua família.

Se naquele momento Voldemort ainda não estivesse morto, não hesitaria um instante antes de matá-lo.

Ele tinha acabado com a sua chance de ser feliz.

Quando ia fechar o álbum, seu olhar recaiu mais uma vez para Godric's Hollow. E decidiu. No dia seguinte iria até lá, ver o que tinha sobrado da casa onde uma vez teve uma família.

* * *

Aparatou no pequeno vilarejo de Godric's Hollow no começo da tarde. A neve tinha tomado conta da paisagem do pequeno lugar. As chaminés das casas emitiam muita fumaça. 

Mas Harry não prestou muita atenção nisso. Olhava para a rua, procurando alguém para pedir informações, mas o lugar estava deserto. As pequenas lojinhas também estavam fechadas, exibindo em suas vitrines enfeites de Natal.

Como pudera esquecer que era Natal?

Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença. Iria passar o Natal sozinho. Rony ia passar o Natal com a família, que ainda comemorava o fim da Guerra. E Hermione estava com os pais.

Afinal era ele quem não tinha família.

Ainda andando pelo vilarejo, Harry encontrou uma pequena estalagem com uma plaqueta indicando que estava aberta.

Assim que entrou no lugar, foi recebido por uma golfada de ar quente. Mas tirando o balconista, a estalagem estava vazia.

- O que vai querer? – foi logo perguntando o atendente.

Antes de continuar a falar, Harry checou se sua franja escondia a cicatriz. A última coisa que queria era ser reconhecido.

- Eu só queria uma informação. O senhor sabe onde fica a antiga casa dos Potter?

- Ora! Claro que sei! Todos aqui sabem... é só você seguir a rua, no final vai ter uma casa grande em cima de uma elevação. É aquela lá.

Harry acenou em agradecimento e já estava na porta quando o estalajadeiro lhe desejou Feliz Natal. Harry não agradeceu nem retribuiu o cumprimento, e saiu para o frio mais uma vez.

Aquele não era um Feliz Natal.

Pouco tempo depois, ele chegou até o lugar indicado.

A casa ainda estava inteira. Mas a pouca pintura que restava estava toda descascada e o jardim já não era mais um jardim, apenas um matagal.

Tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos e sua emoções, Harry foi em frente, até chegar à porta de entrada, que se abriu sozinha. Provavelmente por mágica.

Tirando o pó que estava acumulado, a casa parecia intacta. Harry fez um feitiço que tinha aprendido limpando Grimmauld Place, e tudo pareceu brilhar.

Ele foi tocando em todos os móveis, tentando absorver a aura do local. Fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar sua mãe e seu pai em alguns daqueles cômodos.

Mas foi inútil.

Lágrimas que há muito não chorava rolaram por seu rosto. Ele se escorou em uma parede e se deixou escorregar até o chão. Com os óculos esquecidos ao seu lado.

Por que não conseguia lembrar de seus pais?

Fora até ali, procurando uma lembrança, um momento feliz. Mas nada mudou. Continuava sozinho.

Por que Voldemort não o matara junto com seus pais? Pelo menos assim estariam juntos.

Chorava como nunca lhe fora permitido. Soluços de dor e desespero sacudiam seu corpo.

Só gostaria de ter uma família para chamar de sua.

Aos poucos foi se acalmando, a dor não tinha diminuído, mas o desespero fora embora. Agora poderia tentar conhecer a casa.

Colocou os óculos e levantou-se do chão. No mesmo momento em que batidas insistentes vinham da porta.

Assim que abriu a porta, a viu. E sorriu.

A partir daquele momento não estava mais sozinho.

* * *

**N.A.:** Well, well... Uma short, _bem_ short. Meu primeiro drama. Essa fic está participando do challenge Família do Grimm, então torçam por mim, ok? Agradecimentos especiais para a **Morgana Black**, que mestrou o challenge, é claro... sem ela a fic não teria saído. E para o **Rufus** (rufussorcerer, leiam as fics dele) que betou a fic para mim. O que acharam? Eu necessito de reviews, ok? E é bem fácil fazer isso, é só clicar no botãozinho "Go", aqui em baixo... Ah! Uma perguntinha, quem vocês acham que apareceu? 


End file.
